Rompiendo la rutina
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Bella preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar menos que aquel. Edward se encuentra tan ebrio que no sabe ni donde está. Sin embargo, al final de la noche, romper la rutina por una vez no resulta ser algo tan malo. RC. para Anto Story.


**Rompiendo la rutina.**

**Summary: **Bella preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar menos que aquel. Edward se encuentra tan ebrio que no sabe ni donde está. Sin embargo, al final de la noche, romper la rutina por una vez no resulta ser algo tan malo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Anto Story. ONE-SHOT.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **El día 26 de julio una de las personitas más amores que conozco cumple años, y debe ser un día sagrado porque Dios nos bendijo con su presencia :) Srita. Cutuli, muchísimas gracias por todo, sabes que eres un amor y te adoro con toda mi alma princesa. Nuestras pláticas tan bonitas y yo poniéndote la cámara y tú a mí el micrófono. Además de cuando tu hablabas mexicano y yo argentino, con nuestras palabras raras y miles de cosas especiales que pasamos cada día. xD te amo y siempre estaré para ti hermosa. Espero que te guste. Muchos besos ;)

**Canciones que menciono, en orden: **I love college-asher roth. She wants it-50 cent y justin timberlake. Hey mamy-Wisin & Yandel ft. Rupee.

BPOV.

"¿Ya les he dicho que las odio?" Pregunto a mis amigas mientras ellas me ignoran completamente. Frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos, inclinándome un poco hacia adelante para que ambas me escuchen. "Pues las odio."

Rosalie bufó, y me miró por encima del hombro. "Claro que no nos odias. Simplemente estás enfadada porque no te dejamos ser una nerd fracasada por hoy."

Abrí la boca enormemente, ahora sí enfadándome de verdad. ¿Pero quién se creía? "Preocuparse por sus estudios no es de fracasados."

Vi a Alice alzar las cejas por el espejo. "¿Preocuparse por sus estudios, Bella? Preocuparse por sus estudios es poner atención durante la clase y hacer los trabajos. No quedarse en casa a estudiar durante un viernes por la noche."

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero me interrumpió rápidamente.

"O un sábado."

La miré enfadada. ¿A qué pretendía llegar con eso?

"Todos los fines de semana sin falta."

Solté un chillido de indignación (ya saben, el sonido-ese que echas antes de girar tu cabeza rápidamente y golpear a alguien con tu cabello), y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

Yo no era una fracasada. Estaba segura.

Sí, me gustaba estudiar de más para estar preparada para exámenes sorpresa y preguntas en clase, pero no por eso era una fracasada. Una nerd, tal vez. Pero fracasada no. De ninguna manera.

Si lo fuera, no sería la mejor amiga de las chicas más populares de todo el campus. Aunque, supongo que el hecho de que seamos compañeras de cuarto tiene bastante que ver con eso.

Alice y Rosalie eran todo lo contrario a mí. Las típicas chicas a las cuales todas las mujeres envidian, y todos los chicos quieren. No voy a mentir, ambas me intimidaban muchísimo al principio. Tienen un carácter fuerte (he descubierto que lo han formado para protegerse de las criticas y envidias de las chicas, y de las miradas obscenas e invitaciones para tener sexo de los chicos), pero cuando llegas a conocerlas y te ganas su confianza son lo mejor.

No tienen que preocuparse mucho por sus calificaciones, ambas están en diseño de modas, y tienen mucho dinero. Yo estoy en Literatura y me mantengo ahí gracias a una beca.

Todos los días salen sin falta, e incluso han pagado por trabajos de otras personas antes de hacerlos ellas mismas. No me importa todo eso, las adoro de cualquier manera.

Normalmente no me llevan a ningún lado con ellas. El único tiempo en el cual me mezclo en su ambiente es cuando hay alguna fiesta o reunión en nuestro apartamento y yo salgo por un vaso de agua o para usar el baño.

Supongo que las veces que me han llamado para ir por ellas cuando se encuentran tan ebrias que nadie quiere ayudarlas, también cuentan.

Pero hoy era diferente. Estudiaba recostada en el sillón cuando Rose me miró y arrojó mi libro del otro lado de la habitación. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía ya tenía sus largos dedos con barniz rojo recogiendo mi cabello, y Alice buscaba entre la ropa de las tres algo que pudiera ponerme.

Me quejé y casi lloré para que me dejaran en paz, pero son malvadas.

Después de darme cuenta de que no lograría nada, me dejé a su disposición. Terminé vestida con un pantalón negro entubado, unos tacones mortales, una blusa de tirantes blanca, y un enorme collar plateado sobre mí. Sobra decir que nada de eso me pertenece. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una simple y despeinada coleta, y mis ojos delineados sutilmente de negro.

El cambio era tan drástico que no creía lo que veía en el espejo. Ni siquiera llevaba lentes, y Alice encontró tiempo para pintarme las uñas color plateado en algún momento.

Me sentía incómoda vistiendo de esa manera tan…atrevida. Y el pensamiento de que ni siquiera podría ver las miradas que me echarían los(as) chicos(as) sin mis lentes, me hacía sentir aún más incómoda. Si es que eso era posible.

Mi único consuelo era saber que junto a Alice y Rosalie, nadie voltearía a verme si quiera.

:-.-:

"Tranquilízate, Bella." Susurró Alice a mi oído mientras nos alejábamos de la barra.

La miré como diciendo un: 'Claro, como si fuera tan sencillo.' Y volví a cerrar mis ojos mientras hacía varias respiraciones profundas.

Había causado el efecto contrario. Todas las miradas estaban en mí, y varias veces escuché algunos: '¿Quién la chica nueva?' y, '¿Quién es la preciosura que viene con ustedes?' de parte de los chicos. Y varios: '¿Quién se cree que es, siendo nueva y queriendo robarnos a todos los chicos?' y 'No está tan buena.' De parte de las chicas.

Pero si yo ni era nueva, ni quería robarme a nadie, ni estaba preciosa o buena.

"Tómate esto, cariño." Escuché decir a Rose, y cuando abrí los ojos había una copa cristalina llena de hierbas y limón por dentro. Mis ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente y me apresuré a negar con la cabeza. Estaba loca si esperaba que me bebiera eso. Rodó los ojos y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido. Ya llevaba algunos tragos encima. "¡Oh Bella, vamos! ¡Es sólo un mojito!"

Estiré mi mano al instante, esperando callarla si lo hacía, y funcionó. Me dedicó una sonrisa tonta y miró alrededor del club.

Sacudí la cabeza reprobatoriamente, dejando el 'mijito' sobre la mesa. La mirada de Rosalie volvió a mí. "¿No te gustó?" Casi gritó.

Negué con la cabeza, tomando el mijito desesperadamente y dándole un sorbo. "Mhm." Murmuré, haciendo una mueca. "Está bueno."

La rubia me sonrió y siguió mirando alrededor del club. _Y aquí está la razón por la cual jamás salgo con ellas._

Para mi gran alivio, Alice aún se encontraba bastante sobria. Llevaba en mano el mismo trago que le habían invitado unos chicos cuando acabábamos de llegar una media hora antes, y apenas estaba a la mitad.

"Oh." Soltó un gritito, mirando frente a ella. La imité, y vislumbré a tres chicos acercándose a nuestra mesa.

Alice y Rose habían quedado de verse con ellos. Los habían conocido en el gimnasio, pero antes habían dicho que sólo serían dos.

Cuando los había visto al principio, hice una mueca porque pensé que el más grande era un tipo de 'jorobado de Notre Dame', hasta que me di cuenta de que llevaba prácticamente a cuestas a un chico.

"¡Emmett!" Gritó Rose, corriendo patosamente hacia él chico antes mencionado, y se le lanzó con fuerza a los brazos. El rubio junto a él se apresuró a tomar en brazos al tipo que 'Emmett' había soltado.

Ambos se acercaron a nuestra mesa y me alejé un poco cuando el chico inconsciente aterrizó a pocos centímetros de mí.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, Jasper." Escuché a Alice decir con su voz melosa, y giré mi cabeza rápidamente, para evitar verlos besarse. (Sí es que iban a hacerlo.)

Escuché al chico a mi lado gemir, y mi cabeza voló hacia él. Estaba medio recostado, con los pies hacia arriba en el sillón. Uno de sus rebeldes cabellos miel rozaba la tela de mi pantalón, y una de sus manos colgaba hacia abajo mientras la otra debía estar atrapada en algún lugar debajo de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes." Dijo alguien, y levanté la mirada. Era el prospecto de Alice. "Es nuestro compañero de cuarto, Edward."

Asentí sin decir nada, y me dediqué a mirar hacia el frente tratando de ocultar mi rubor. No estaba acostumbrada a que chicos –menos chicos buenísimos- me hablaran. O me miraran, si quiera.

Una canción moderna (que yo no me sabía, por supuesto) comenzó a sonar en el club y todos alrededor comenzaron a vitorear y a cantarla mientras bailaban de cuerpo pegado con su pareja. As-que-ro-so.

Para el tiempo que me tomó girar mi cabeza de nuevo al frente, Rosalie y Alice habían desaparecido.

Solté un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre mis brazos, dándome cuenta de que no nos iríamos pronto, y la noche apenas acababa de comenzar.

Edward, el chico ebrio, volvió a gemir y me estremecí ligeramente cuando su gemido mandó vibraciones hacia mis piernas.

Bajé la cabeza para topármelo con ambas palmas apoyadas sobre el asiento, como si quisiera incorporarse pero le fuera imposible. Rodé los ojos (odiando mi necesidad de ser una buena persona con todo el mundo y en todo momento) y puse ambas manos bajo sus axilas para impulsarlo hacia arriba.

Hice una mueca cuando aspiré y su fuerte olor a alcohol me golpeó.

El rostro del desconocido se encontraba frente a mí cuando estuvo sentado del todo y me sonrió como idiota.

"Gracias, preciosa." Agradeció, con aquella sonrisa floja aún dibujada en los labios. Lo solté cuando estuve segura de que no se desmayaría o algo parecido, y me acomodé en mi lugar sin responderle.

Sentí su mano sobre mi muslo y estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando me di cuenta de que sólo estaba usándome para detenerse. Se veía como si fuera a vomitar o desmayarse en cualquier momento, y ahogué mis impulsos de decirle: "por esto precisamente es por lo que no debes beber."

Tomé su mano, que estaba sosteniendo todo su peso, y me las arreglé para alejarla de mi cuerpo hasta ponerla sobre la mesa. Escuché como le pedía a un camarero uno de sus mejores cocteles, y rodé los ojos. Ebrio sin remedio.

Comencé a mirar alrededor con aburrimiento. Rose se restregaba en Emmett y me guiñó un ojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Le hice una seña de vomito y moví mi cabeza unos cuantos centímetros para ver a Alice y Jasper bailando a una distancia considerable, viéndose a los ojos.

Una canción diferente comenzó a sonar, y ambas parejas corrieron a la mesa. Emmett tenía sus enormes manos sobre la cintura de Rose, quien reía estúpidamente, y Alice y Jasper caminaban tomados de la mano.

-I'm nice right now. I feel good.

Miré con extrañeza a Edward cuando lo escuché gritar de felicidad y seguir la letra junto con el cantante.

-If you have a drink, would you please put it in the air?

El ebrio levantó la copa que acababa de entregarle el mesero, sacudiendo la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante con el ritmo, y echándose toda la bebida dentro de la boca de una vez.

Emmett dejó salir un: "¡Sí!" y Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

-That party last night was awfully crazy, I wish we taped it.

I danced my ass off, and had this one girl complete naked…

Enroscó asquerosamente su brazo en mi cintura a la par de la última parte y dejé salir un chillido asustado. Me apresuré a quitar su mano de mí y le golpeé el brazo. Me miró ceñudo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió cantando.

Miré como Rose le susurraba algo a Emmett al odio, y fruncí el ceño. Emmett aulló y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Edward antes de decirle algo, y Edward rió tomando su mano en signo de felicitación. Miré en horror como Rose y Emmett se iban, y cuando me giré para reclamarle a Alice, él y Jasper ya habían desaparecido.

¡No! Grité para mis adentros. _No. _No. **No. **No. ¡Iba a matarlas! Yo no quería estar ahí, en primer lugar, y me dejan con un tipo ebrio que, a juzgar por sus acciones (ajá, las dos acciones) todo lo que quiere es manosearme. Juro que si llego violada a casa, esas dos van a lamentarlo.

Giré mi cabeza abruptamente cuando escuché al chico a mi lado ahogar un grito. Pensé que estaba herido, pero rodé los ojos cuando dijo:

"¡Joder! ¡Me encanta esa canción!" Tomó mi muñeca al momento y de un solo jalón me sacó del sillón, sosteniéndome al final para que no me callera.

Lo miré extrañada, pero grité en voz baja cuando comenzó a arrastrarme a la pista de baile.

"¡No!" Protesté, tratando de oponer resistencia pegando mis pies al piso, pero no funcionó. Odiaba bailar, incluso más donde la gente podía verme, e incluso más con un chico ebrio que no sabía ni donde estaba.

Traté de apartar su mano envuelta en mi muñeca, pero era muy fuerte, así que dejé caer mi trasero en el piso, sin importarme la vergüenza. Todos estaban o bailando, o tomados a mi alrededor, seguro nadie lo notaría. Edward frunció el ceño y me levantó para prácticamente cargarme. Cielos, este chico es malditamente fuerte. Giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado después de quedar deslumbrada por los bíceps que estaban a mi lado.

-She, she, she want it, I want to give it to her.

Edward me colocó sobre mis pies y se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuerpo, poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura. Sentí un calor corriendo por todo mi cuerpo y me quedé quieta, insegura de que debía hacer, y demasiado embriagada de su fragancia y su cercanía.

-Now don't stop, get it, get it.

The way she shakin' make you want to hit it.

La profundidad con la cual los ojos de Edward me escudriñaban era demasiado para mí. Mi rostro estaba levantado, mirándolo con expresión neutra –tal vez asustada- mientras sentía como todo dentro de mí sentía a la máxima potencia.

Sentía la mirada de Edward, sus manos moviéndome de un lado a otro por mi cintura, nuestras rodillas chocando la una con la otra de vez en cuando, y su dulce olor.

-Your hips, your thighs.

You got me hypnotized, let me tell you.

Edward empujó una de sus piernas entre las mías, y puso sus manos sobre mi cadera. Acercó su cuerpo aún más al mío, tanto que podía sentir su pecho contra mí, y mi hombro chocaba contra su brazo. Comenzó a bajar, aún moviéndose con el ritmo, llevándome con él mientras ponía presión en mis caderas.

Tragué fuertemente, sintiendo su aliento contra mi oído mientras lo escuchaba cantando la canción con voz ronca y baja.

-Baby, this a new age, you're like my new craze.

Let's get together, maybe we can start a new phase.

Subíamos de nuevo, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, y cada vez que una parte de su cuerpo chocaba conmigo, quería acercarme a él a propósito para sentir ese calor y esa corriente eléctrica que me recorría.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Nunca había estado así de cerca de un chico. Y nunca había disfrutado tanto. Porque Edward era guapísimo, tenía que admitirlo, Alice y Rose no estaban aquí para avergonzarme, y yo no tenía que hacer nada. Era él quien estaba moviéndome con sus perfectas manos en mis caderas.

-Oh, she wants it, uh, uh, she wants it.

Oh, she wants it, uh, uh.

So,

I got to give it to her.

Terminamos de movernos, esperando a que el último ritmo de la canción terminara, y recordé quien era. Isabella Swan. La mejor de la clase. Una chica que jamás en su vida se había desvelado o estado de cualquier manera con algún chico, y debía seguir siéndolo.

El rostro de Edward estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su aliento alcoholizado golpeándome. Me separé de él, causando que sus brazos cayeran flojos a sus costados, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta sintiéndome mareada. Casi como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera solo un sueño, y me hubiera despertado el sonido de la alarma de mi celular, avisándome que tenía que estar lista en sólo cinco minutos y tenía que salir de la cama ya.

Empujé la puerta del club con fuerza, echando mi peso hacia adelante para ayudarme con ese impulso, y me obligué a mantener mi cabeza al frente cuando escuché pisadas peligrosamente cerca de mí.

Alguien tomó mi brazo y sentí un escalofrío. Me giré y ahí estaba Edward.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó con voz patosa por la embriaguez.

Jalé mi brazo. "No te importa." Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando.

Edward apareció frente a mí de repente. "No puedes irte así como así." Fruncí el ceño. "Es peligroso. Déjame llevarte."

Solté una carcajada. "Estás ebrio."

Negó con la cabeza. "He tomado, pero no estoy ebrio."

"Claro." Comencé a caminar de nuevo, esta vez más rápido.

"¡Hey!" Lo escuché gritar. Rodé los ojos.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!" Grité por encima de mi hombro.

Sentí una mano en mi brazo de nuevo, y me giré para ver a Edward jadeando por aire. "Entonces dímelo."

Arqueé una ceja, mirando mi brazo y luego a él (estaba poniendo demasiada presión y me dolía). "Lo siento." Se disculpó, soltándome y echándome una mirada de súplica.

Suspiré. "Bella."

"Te queda." Sonrió. No era una sonrisa engreída, o galante, era una sonrisa sincera.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

Miré a mí alrededor, abrazándome el cuerpo distraídamente porque ya comenzaba a refrescar. Debían ser las 12 de la madrugada.

Suspiré y dejé que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera para que no creyera que estaba entusiasmada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "¿Dónde está tu auto?"

Sonrió ampliamente y tomó mi mano. "Por aquí." Se tropezó y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque lo sostuve. Lo miré enfadada. "¡No estoy ebrio!" Exclamó. "Una piedrita se metió en mi camino."

Rodé los ojos. "Ya vámonos."

:-.-:

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Quiero decir, jamás había subido al carro de un chico antes, y nunca creí poder presumir de ir en un volvo con un chico guapísimo a las 12 de la madrugada. Sin mencionar ebrio.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. Había que admitir que tenía lo suyo.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Preguntó, mirando a la carretera.

Lo miré extrañada. "¿Qué? Pues a mi casa."

Negó con la cabeza. "Tengo hambre."

"Edward." Demandé. "Llévame a mi casa."

Giró su cabeza para mirarme. "Sólo es cuestión de comernos una hamburguesa rápidamente, y estaremos en tu casa antes de que lo notes."

Alguien nos pitó y me di cuenta de que el auto estaba acercándose al carril contrario.

Solté un chillido y empujé su rostro para que mirara de nuevo a la carretera. "Ojos al frente."

Edward soltó unas risitas y subió el volumen del radio.

-Hey mamy, acabo de llegarle al party.

Sonreí, mirando por la ventana. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a escucharlo cantar.

-Montado en el ferrari,

Aceleró para que el carro hiciera un sonido en esa parte, y reí.

-Llamándote de la Blackberry, pa' que en la esquina esté ready.

Me guiñó un ojo y rodé los míos.

-Dámelo mamy, you know I like the way you move your body.

Comenzó a bailar 'sexy' y lento, con una mano en el volante y una en su cabeza, echándome miraditas de vez en cuando.

Solté una carcajada por sus gestos y miré la carretera. "¡Edward vamos a chocar!"

Ahogué un grito cuando dio una vuelta repentina, ocasionando que alguien del carril contrario tocara el claxon como loco, y se estacionó en una cafetería con un solo movimiento.

Aun tenía una mano sobre el corazón cuando Edward abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano. Le eché una mirada asesina pero pareció no haberlo notado. Lo dejé sacarme del auto y cerrar la puerta por mí.

Sonreía a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada. ¿Siempre tenía que estar sonriendo? Miré 'despistadamente' su trasero para ver si llevaba billetera o algo para pagar nuestra comida. Me sonrojé con fuerza cuando me sorprendí viendo su bien formado y perfecto trasero.

Me sonrojé aun más cuando vi que estaba mirándome, alzando las cejas divertido.

"Lo siento." Murmuré, ganándome una hermosa risa de su parte.

"Eh, preciosa." Murmuró con voz grave un chico a mi lado, y Edward enroscó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura protectoramente. Le agradecí con una sonrisa, no sabía cómo lidiar con chicos, y él se veía mayor y bastante ebrio. Incluso más que Edward.

"Oh." Dijo el chico, desilusionado cuando Edward le sonrió. "Lo siento, amigo."

Dejé salir el aire que había estado guardando, agradecido de que no hubiera armado un alboroto al creer que Edward era mi novio o algo así. Aunque, para ser sinceros, ¿Quién se pelearía por mí?

"Gracias." Susurré.

"Un placer." Respondió antes de inclinarse para abrirme la puerta del local.

Le sonreí de nuevo. No era un idiota ebrio después de todo. Incluso sabía cómo ser un caballero. Y, aceptémoslo. Está buenísimo.

El olor de café y panecillos me inundó cuando estuvimos dentro del lugar. Había unas cuantas personas, y tenía aspecto de ser uno de esos lugares donde todos son amigos y piden lo mismo de siempre. Una canción de los Beatles sonaba en el equipo de música del fondo.

"Este lugar es genial." Me murmuró Edward al oído.

"Tiene la pinta." Sonreí.

Sentí su mano firmemente sobre mi espalda, y me escoltó hacia una mesa.

"Hola, cariño." Saludó una señora, con voz maternal.

"Hola, Sue." Edward se puso de pie y besó su mejilla sonoramente.

Ella soltó unas risitas y arrugó la nariz. "Hemos estado tomando, ¿eh?"

Edward negó con la cabeza, divertido.

"¿Quién es esta hermosura?" Preguntó Sue, cuando me reí.

Me sonrojé.

"Es Bella." Respondió Edward simplemente.

Rodé los ojos. "Una amiga." Respondí, sabiendo que a eso se refería.

"Claro…" Respondió no muy convencida. El calor en mi rostro aumentó tras la mirada que me echó.

"¿Dos de lo de siempre?" Le preguntó a Edward después de unos segundos incómodos.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Una. Dos pajillas."

"Para los dos amigos." Sue asintió y nos guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse la pluma con la que apuntó nuestro pedido detrás de la oreja. "Enseguida."

Miré divertida como Edward golpeaba la cadera de Sue juguetonamente mientras se iba.

"¿Qué es lo de siempre?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando estuvimos solos.

"Malteada de chocolate." Se sentó frente a mí.

Asentí. "Qué rico."

"¡Es enorme!" Exclamó, y me reí de su expresión. "Es enserio. Apenas y puedo terminármela yo sólo cuando vengo."

"¿Vienes muy seguido?" Pregunté, echando una ojeada alrededor. El lugar era bonito, con una mezcla de café y blanco, crema, etc. Todo muy caluroso y acogedor.

Asintió. "Prácticamente todos los días. Hoy desayuné aquí."

"¿Cómo lo descubriste? Yo jamás lo había visto antes."

Se encogió de hombros. "No soy de aquí, así que esta fue la primer cafetería a la que llegué cuando me mudé."

Asentí. "¿De dónde eres?"

"Phoenix. Bonito, pero odiaba el calor."

"Lo imagino. Yo tampoco lo soporto."

Una malteada realmente enorme con una bola de nieve de vainilla y jarabe de chocolate sobre ella apareció frente a nosotros.

"Provecho." Dijo Sue, con una sonrisa, yendo a otra mesa.

"Wow." Respiré, admirando el enorme vaso. Podría medir 30 centímetros fácilmente. "Sí que es grande."

Asintió. "Te lo dije. Creo que los vasos los hacen ellos mismos."

No estaba segura de si bromeaba o hablaba enserio, pero me reí de todas maneras.

Ya había olvidado que estaba ebrio, hasta que vi como en lugar de meterse la pajilla a la boca, le entraba a una ventana de la nariz. Reí como tonta y la malteada que había tomado se derramó por mi barbilla.

Edward me miró con ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, inclinándome por una servilleta.

Rió. "No te había escuchado reír en toda la noche."

Rodé los ojos. "No soy tan amargada."

Se encogió de hombros.

Sorbí un poco más de malteada, buscando en mis recuerdos algún momento en el cual hubiera reído, pero no encontré ninguno.

:-.-:

Estaba tomándome la nieve del fondo, mirando distraídamente alrededor, cuando Edward habló.

"¿Quieres una hamburguesa?" Preguntó frente a mí.

Miré el enorme reloj frente a mí. 2:00 a.m.

"Claro."

Me sonrió antes de gritar: ¡Sue!

Sue se paró a un lado de nuestra mesa. "¿Qué?" Preguntó medio cansada, medio en broma.

"Dos hamburguesas."

"Okey." Respondió, dándose la vuelta.

"¡Espera!" La paró Edward.

Sue rodó los ojos, volviendo a nuestra mesa.

"Déjame pagarte." Edward se llevó la mano dentro del pantalón, y desvié la mirada sonrojándome fuertemente.

"Dios, Edward." Dijo Sue, cuando tenía el dinero en su poder. "Te regalaré una billetera la próxima vez que vengas."

El rió. "Es para evitar un asalto."

_A mí no me importaría meter mi mano dentro de su pantalón para sacarle el dinero. _Pensé, y me golpeé internamente por ello.

Sue negó con la cabeza. "No creo que eso vaya a detenerlos." Dijo, volviendo a la cocina.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Oh." Dijo, después de un momento. "Olvidé pedir las sodas." Recorrió el lugar con los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Se veía adorable.

Vislumbró rápidamente a un chico alto y musculoso con un delantal, y lo llamó con la mano.

"Hola." El chico sonrió ampliamente al llegar a nuestro lado. No era muy grande, le calculaba unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Le sonreí casi por inercia. Era atractivo, no tanto como Edward, claro, pero sí algo. Sus blancos dientes destellaban y contrastaban con su oscura piel. "Soy Jacob y-" comenzó, mirándome.

"Sí, sí Javier." Dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño. "Tráenos dos sodas, por favor."

Jacob lo miró enfadado, y se giró para llenar dos vasos con coca. Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Te veía con ojos de amor." Respondió con voz patosa.

Solté una carcajada. "Eres un ridículo." La compresión me golpeó y ahogué un grito, divertida. "¡Estás celoso!" Lo apunté con un dedo, poniéndome la mano opuesta sobre la boca para apaciguar mi risa.

Edward rió. Y una nueva risa comenzó a salir de mí. Estaba segura de que se reía más porque aún estaba ebrio, que porque en realidad le pareciera gracioso. Su mirada aún seguía un poco ausente, y sus ojos rojos. Ni hablar de su tono de voz patoso.

"¿Qué si lo estoy?" Preguntó, cuando dejamos de reír.

Me encogí de hombros. "Cada quien puede ponerse celoso cuando quiere." Sonriendo ligeramente porque alguien estuviese celándome.

La comida llegó y la engullí con ganas. No comía nada desde el desayuno y mi hamburguesa estaba realmente buena. Sorprendí al camarero mirándome de vez en cuando, pero se giraba ceñudo cuando Edward lo miraba enfadado.

Era halagador.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre varias cosas mientras comíamos, era más interesante de lo que pensé. Trabajaba editando libros y decidiendo cuales lanzaban al mercado. Emmett era su primo, y lo había llevado a beber después de verlo deprimido porque alguien había robado una de sus ideas para una novela. James, su supuesto mejor amigo.

"Rechacé su pedido de llevar el libro a las librerías cuando me enteré, pero la reseña le llamó la atención a mi jefe, y lo lanzó él, sin decirme." Edward se veía decaído.

Torcí el gesto y me incliné para tomar su mano. "Lo siento." Lo acaricié con mi pulgar.

"No te preocupes." Levantó la mirada y me sonrió. "¿Nos vamos?"

Asentí.

Nos despedimos de Sue y de Jacob (para el gran disgusto de Edward) y salimos del lugar.

Edward abrió la puerta para mí de nuevo, y respiré el delicioso olor a lluvia que nos rodeaba. Era extraño, no estaba lloviendo. Y estaba agradecida, era de noche y las carreteras eran aún menos confiables cuando había lluvia de por medio.

Miré el reloj dentro del auto de Edward. 4:00. Wow. Y ni siquiera me sentía cansada.

Edward entró al volvo y su fragancia acarició mi nariz. Sonreí, recargándome en el asiento y cerrando los ojos. Esto se sentía tan normal, tan tranquilo, tan bien.

"¿Dónde vives?" Preguntó, arrancando el motor.

"Justo junto a la preparatoria de Forks." Respondí, y las chicas se me vinieron a la mente.

"¿En los departamentos de enfrente?"

"Ajá."

Ni siquiera me habían llamado para ver si estaba bien. Esperaba con todo mi corazón que no hubieran llevado a uno de los chicos al departamento. Comparto habitación con Rosalie.

Me tranquilizó el pensar que obligaría a Edward a acompañarme dentro del departamento para estar segura. Sí estaban ahí con los chicos, huiría de nuevo con él.

Reí internamente por eso. Cómo si Edward y yo lleváramos meses de conocernos. Y pensar que no podía soportarlo a principios de la noche. Tal vez debía hacerle caso a las chicas de vez en cuando, y salir a divertirme un poco más. Me miré fugazmente en el espejo sobre mí. Mañana mismo iría por unos lentes de contacto.

Algo comenzó a golpear diferentes partes del auto, y gemí. Odiaba la lluvia.

"Por favor dime que unos chicos están arrojándonos piedras." Rogué a Edward.

Soltó unas risitas. "No te preocupes, sólo es lluvia."

Me crucé de brazos. "No me gusta la lluvia."

Vi cómo Edward abría los ojos como platos. "¿Hablas enserio?"

Asentí. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Nada, sólo que nunca había escuchado de alguien que no le gustara la lluvia."

Me encogí de hombros. "La odio. Y mucho más si llueve mientras manejo. Tengo miedo de resbalar y estrellarme contra algo."

Edward me sonrió. "No te preocupes. Sí te sientes más segura simplemente cierra los ojos y yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos."

Le sonreí con sinceridad. "Gracias."

Asintió antes de poner música suave en su reproductor de música, y me recargué en el asiento cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en el ritmo de los violines y el piano.

El carro paró de repente, y abrí mis ojos de golpe.

"Ups." Respiró Edward.

Gemí. "¿Qué?" Me incorporé en el asiento para estar bien sentada. "¿Fue la lluvia verdad? Te lo dije, por eso odio la lluvia-"

"Tranquilízate, Bella." Dijo Edward, divertido. "Simplemente me atasqué en una laguna."

Hice una mueca. "¿Tengo que empujar el auto?"

Edward rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro. Sal del auto ahora mismo y más te vale empujar fuerte." Bufó. "Tu acelerarás. ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?"

Solté unas risitas. "Uno muy lindo." Dije sin pensar, y me ruboricé al instante.

¡Vamos, Bella! Tú no eres la que está ebria. No tienes excusa.

Edward rió y me acarició la mejilla, lo que provocó que el color en mis mejillas aumentara. "Pues gracias."

Asentí, y me pasé al lado del conductor mientras miraba por un lado de la puerta abierta a Edward.

Un Jeep pasó por nuestro lado, y se estacionó justo frente a nosotros.

Alice salió corriendo del asiento trasero, y Rosalie salió segundos después, con Emmett sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan!" Gritó Alice, y Edward volvió corriendo a mi lado. Su expresión asustada se suavizó cuando vio a Emmett y Jasper. "¡¿Dónde diablos te has metido?! ¡Hemos estado buscándote como locas-!"

"Estaba conmigo." La interrumpió Edward. Alice le echó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.

"Emmett nos ha prestado su auto para que podamos volver al departamento. Mañana pasará por él." Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella.

Miré a Edward con horror, y él me sonrió. Se acercó corriendo levemente, y me tomó del brazo contrario. Iba a disculparme por la actitud de Alice, pero me olvidé de todo cuando sus labios rozaron levemente los míos. Eran suaves y dulces.

Le sonreí ampliamente cuando se separó de mí.

"Te veo mañana." Murmuró, caminando hacia atrás lentamente. Vi de reojo como Emmett le ponía el cinturón a Rose, y Jasper le sonreía a Alice antes de caminar hacia el volvo de Edward.

Asentí, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Sentía a Alice jalando de mi brazo, e incluso como me subía al Jeep, pero mi mente estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

:-.-:

Corrí hacia mi habitación en cuanto Alice abrió la puerta del departamento, y salté sobre la cama. Ninguna había pronunciado palabra durante el camino. Esa era la forma de Alice de hacerme saber que estaba enfadada. Rose…creo que ella estuvo dormida durante todo ese tiempo. Amo a Alice, pero a veces puede ser demasiado sobre protectora.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Preguntó la pequeñuela, que acababa de entrar a mi cuarto, cuando cerré los ojos sobre mi almohada.

La miré extrañada. "Dormir."

"Ah, no." Sacudió su cabeza. "Tienes mucho que contarme."

Me sonrió ampliamente, y le devolví la sonrisa.

"¿Dónde está Rose?" Pregunté mirando alrededor.

"En el piso de la sala." Respondió con una risa, metiéndose dentro de su cama. (La de Rose.)

Reí. "Eres malvada."

Se encogió de hombros. "Le preparé mi cama, y le dejé pastillas para la cabeza y agua. Le había prometido que no volvería a llevarla a su cuarto si volvía a embriagarse."

Sonreí. "Parece lo justo."

Me estiré en la cama y alcancé mis lentes, que descansaban sobre el buró a mi lado. Los lancé hacia el bote de basura, al otro lado de la habitación, ante la mirada atónita de mi compañera de cuarto.

La miré divertida. "Necesito que me acompañes a la óptica mañana."

Alice comenzó a reír, y la seguí antes de que ambas comenzaramos a contarnos nuestra noche.

**N/A:**

Hola :) Pues como dije, esto va para Anto Story que es un amor :) teadoro princesa. Sé que aún falta un poco para tu cumple número 17, pero estoy de vacaciones, y siento que si llega a pasarle algo a mi computadora mientras estoy aquí y tu regalo se borra, será fatal x) Y pues, díganme que opinan :D No he actualizado pqe estoy fuera de la cd. (de vacaciones, como acabo de decir) y pues tengo super poco tiempo para mí. Ni se diga para el msn o cosas así. Besos a todas ;)


End file.
